Vehicle infotainment and information systems make the bi-directional transmission of information between a vehicle and a remote server a realistic possibility in many of the modern vehicles on the road. Internet feeds, live radio, songs, movies and other data can all be streamed to a vehicle in real time. Vehicle computing systems can use established internet connections to obtain data from remote sources, and to communicate vehicle-related data to those remote sources for inclusion in remote application processing.
Since an average driver may spend over an hour per day in their vehicle, the ability to obtain interesting content for vehicle delivery can help pass the time. In addition, navigation and vehicle system controls can be optimized using cloud based resources, to improve the driving experience.
Vehicle information and infotainment systems also have the ability to deliver custom advertisements/surveys to users based on known user preferences. The advertisements/surveys can relate to common shopping stops for a user, to local businesses, or to items the user has indicated or shown a previous preference for purchasing/considering.